Project Summary/Abstract Instructors must deliver engaging, realistic, and immersive, tabletop simulations at the conclusion of Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response (HAZWOPER) recertification to support first responder safety and adherence to protocol in the field. This exercise often burdens instructors to deliver a paper or PowerPoint simulation that, although based on real events, fails to meaningfully engage or immerse trainees. When trainees fail to engage they are putting themselves and others at risk by decreasing their ability to adhere to protocol when responding to Hazardous Material (HAZMAT) incidents in the field. Therefore, emergency response training organizations require a cost-effective training solution that increases the realism and authenticity of tabletop simulations to better equip trainees to execute HAZWOPER safely and effectively when they are in the field. Charles River Analytics, in partnership with Lt. Michael Kates of the Boston Fire Department, proposes to prototype Immersive Modular Preparedness Intelligent Tutor (IMPRINT). IMPRINT aims to be a robust, commercial, portable adaptive VR solution that will be complimented by an intelligent virtual training system and development framework that will actively improve trainees? ability to perform HAZWOPER procedures within a wide range of realistic field scenarios. IMPRINT will be an untethered intelligent tutoring system (ITS) using the Oculus Quest VR headset to provide an immersive, virtual training experience. With IMPRINT, trainees can apply complex, dangerous procedures in a safe, controlled environment through guided immersive complex procedure rehearsal. Results from this Phase I effort will result in a prototype system that will complement existing training, and be evaluated for skill transfer under a follow-on Phase II effort. This effort will extend our existing commercial solutions with advanced intelligent tutoring and VR simulation to provide support for complex Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs) via high-fidelity, immersive VR classroom training.